


(untitled.)

by cassandor



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, I might rewrite this but here, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandor/pseuds/cassandor
Summary: that beloved theory of the sequel trio being reincarnations of the rogue one trio - this version is based on character similarities.





	(untitled.)

**they say the force works in mysterious ways.**

it takes, for example. it takes those who believe in it far too soon. leaves a young girl motherless. an orphan. it takes the childhood away from the child, turning little girls and boys into soldiers.

“the force has a plan for you,” people whisper. 

and it does. it hardens the hearts of children. disillusions them. makes them blind. hides their hearts deep, deep below ground, under piles of dead bodies. like diamonds. like kyber. 

it pushes and pushes, beyond a breaking point. a girl sobs when she’s been abandoned. again. he cries for those he’s killed. it pushes until their eyes are dry. 

then the force waits. watches its seeds grow. waiting for the harvest.

once the force decides your purpose. it’s only a matter of waiting.

once the force decides it’s your time, everything happens in a whirlwind.

they meet, two sides of the same coin. two paths that lead to the same destination. at first glance some say they are polar opposites. the force knows better. it hewed them from the same stone. they meet, fulfill their purpose in this life. this journey is over. 

they say the force can be cruel. and it is. for it breaks its favourite children, and only unites them at the very end. when it’s too late. 

but the force is forgiving, and it understands. so when she clutches her kyber-heart and they become one with the Force. it waits. it doesn’t take them fully. not yet. they will be needed again.

the force takes, but it also gives. 

* * *

the force works in mysterious ways. she is abandoned once again. but this time, she remains hopeful. she waits. (the force gives her hope.) he is needed much, much earlier. a pilot, this time. happily working for the same cause. (the force gives him joy.) so the force finds a friend from the previous life, weaves their paths together much sooner. he’s just as brave and good as the first time. but less broken. more hopeful. (the force gives him strength.) 

this journey tells a happier story, hopefully. we’ll wait and see what the force has willed to happen. **may the force be with them.**


End file.
